


Twelve Days of Christmas: Day 7

by serendipityxxi



Series: 12 Days of Haven OT3 Christmas [7]
Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Marshmallows, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5509769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipityxxi/pseuds/serendipityxxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A non-canon-compliant fluffy Audrey/Nathan/Duke OT3 holiday prompt extravaganza!<br/>On the seventh day of Christmas my true loves gave to me...three marshmallows in my hot chocolate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelve Days of Christmas: Day 7

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is non canon compliant and takes place approximately two years after the Troubles are hand-wavey over. Audrey, Nathan and Duke went on a world tour on the Rouge after the Troubles ended and Haven was mostly rebuilt. This is their first Christmas back in Haven. All the fics in this series can be read as stand alones.
> 
> **The prompt for this one was:** “YOU DON’T LIKE MARSHMALLOWS IN YOUR HOT CHOCOLATE? WHY DO YOU HATE LOVE”

On the seventh day of Christmas my true loves gave to me…

“Three marshmallows?” Audrey asks archly.

Duke rolls his eyes. “It’s my special secret hot chocolate recipe and you want more marshmallows?” 

The eyebrow stays in place. 

“It’s imported! From Peru!” He tries again. “You’re ruining the combination of flavors.” 

Audrey’s imperious eyebrow does not return to resting position until Duke has dropped four more marshmallows in her cocoa. “That’s much more like it. What are you the marshmallow Scrooge?” she grouses and snatches the bag from him to add some to Nathan’s cup.

“No,” Duke puts his hand over the top of Nathan’s cup to stop her. “Nathan doesn’t like marshmallows in his hot chocolate.” Audrey gives them an incredulous look. “I don’t know why he hates love either,” Duke says with a shrug as he steals an extra marshmallow from the bag in Audrey’s hands.

Nathan grunts and retrieves his cup to blow cool air over the rim of it. “Too sweet,” is all he says.

“You, the Pancake King, who leaves sticky, syrupy plates all over the damn house, think marshmallows are too sweet?” Audrey demands.

Nathan gives a shrug and a slow goofy smile steals across his face. Audrey braces herself for what’s about to come out of his mouth.

“Like to save my sugar intake for where it counts,” he says stealing a chocolate flavored kiss from her. Audrey groans into the kiss and Duke outright laughs behind them until Nathan pulls away and kisses him next, savoring that happy sound against his lips.


End file.
